


Leaves Must Fall ~Changlix~

by Woojin_small_tooth_enthusiast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Seo Changbin, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Stay, changbin, changlix, felix - Freeform, soft, softies, stray kids are the loves of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woojin_small_tooth_enthusiast/pseuds/Woojin_small_tooth_enthusiast
Summary: Just a quick one shot of Felix and Changbin that i felt like writing.Please enjoy, although it is a little sad... but fluffyyyyyy





	Leaves Must Fall ~Changlix~

A bronze haze of leaves filters the vision of my desired point of attention. Under the blushing light of late afternoon sun, a gust of wind comes and I see them. I see him. I see his freckles, a brown hue that accentuates the autumnal view of the image before me. They sit together with his arm around the boy next to him, encompassing him in a seemingly warmth-giving hug. How I wish I could feel that warmth. 

I am completely separate from this picture in front of me, with only my eyes delivering me my long awaited sentiment. The leaves, one by one, drop to add to the mosaic of the ending-summer-floor, contributing to this scenery that speaks of a natural beauty in its own silent depiction. The picture is striking; autumn was always our favourite season - one to behold nature’s palette in the flesh.  
Again the scene plays with the leaves dancing from the edge of the branches to their youthful laps. Each its own flag with neither a pole nor string to keep it back, a flag of young love. A flag free to roam and float until one day… it has to hit the ground. 

He hands the shorter boy a drink and his cold, peachy-blotched hands reach for it, touching his hands and the cup simultaneously. The warmth he would feel from both the man and the hot drink on his fingertips would be something that he would never forget. The warmth can be seen to move from his fingers up to his cheeks, which begin to warm, becoming pink under his long black fringe. The happiness of the warmth and the situation as a whole then reaches his eyes and he looks up at the taller brunette male, his eyes shining between gaps in his hair as he displays his adorable smile. The taller male responds to his partner’s smile with his own. He shows his perfect white teeth, and crinkled eyes which pair with his smile. My heart warms just looking at that smile. It is something that time could dampen, but never erase. 

Steam wafts out of their drinks and I can almost feel the thick misty steam going up my nose as I sniff and imagine it deliver the fragrant aroma of cinnamon. The steam then rises into the air above them and fades into the surrounding atmosphere with no care for the world it has left behind. 

The shorter blushed before again snuggling into his smiling boyfriend’s shoulder and kissing each of his freckles. He litters kisses on each individual freckle, pushing past the eventual tiredness his lips would begin to feel. The pain then would deter the kissing of every freckle, however given the chance now it would not. Nothing would stop me from kissing every single one. 

While getting his face tickled by the lips of his boyfriend, he whispers a joke into his ear and both laugh at it. Of course, I cannot hear the joke, but once again my memories proceed me and I smile in happiness, but that quickly turns to heartache at a want to hear his voice. His deep voice. His deep gravely laugh that bellows from his chest. 

The other sounds that they obviously must be hearing, I cannot quite place because of time; maybe there were squirrels rustling through the leaves, birds chirping far above or the crunching of leaves as people walk past. Who knows? Except of course this couple, at this very moment. 

My time must have run out because I can no longer pause, and the act continues: A single golden leaf, twirls down along the breeze and grazes past his brown hair and then his freckles before landing on his shoulder as if it is strategically placed. It quivers slightly on his shoulder and I wish I could touch it, wish I could reach out and hold it against my heart. However, I cannot move and the boy sitting next to him does it before I can ever hope too. He leans over and flicks the crumpled leaf off of his boyfriend’s shoulder, much to his enjoyment, and it slowly whisks to the ground. As it hits the ground it’s vibrant gold colour disappears and it turns to a lifeless grey. I look into the sky as dark clouds come together and cover the last precious rays of sunshine that had just graced the scene, creating a blanket of gloominess over the landscape. Like a gradual rippling wave spreading from left to right the trees and all life on them begin to die and my vision is no longer one of a beautiful park, but a park of bare branches that spike into the sky with no sign of life anywhere - except for the couple. Unbothered they just keep laughing before turning to dust along with the bench that they had sat on, a mimic of the steam I had seen only a little earlier. 

Everything then turns black and the vision of what I had seen remains inside my head like a sweet fragrance. Continuing on my daily schedule I turn to my left and a seemingly angelic beam of light shines down onto the black abyss that is now my home.

Angelic? It describes the look, but not the feeling. An angel, a being of purity, would not lock a person in an endless circle of having to watch what I watch every day - over and over. 

The beam continues to shine down but suddenly flickers and becomes dimmer, a sort of hurry up if you will, so I begin to go towards it. At the same time preparing myself for the next heart wrenching window that awaits. I don’t want to be separate from him anymore in those scenes but I know that I can never be with him again. Never again can I kiss his freckles, feel his little fingers brush by bangs out my eyes or run along my pointed chin. Never can I snuggle into the crook of his neck. Never could I properly feel the warmth of the man I had loved… loved when I was alive.


End file.
